Love Wins Out
by Susan Dawson
Summary: Years and Years after returning Home Kathryn and her family Talk. Hint Love will show its self a little later. The End is up.
1. Chapter 1

"Computer Continue log entree" Came a voice from the door way as she made her to the sofa in her office

**This Story is of Janeway and her family years and years after returning home.**

**I don't own any of the Voyager characters or any star trek stuff**

**Please enjoy**

"Computer Continue log entree" Came a voice from the door way as she made her to the sofa in her office.

Beautiful dark wood bookshelves, desk. And plants, flowers and amazing artwork as well as an old fireplace with a lovely and warm fire.

"To this day I still am unsure what happened, I sometimes sit awake trying to play it all back in my mind but can never come to a conclusion as to how. I guess old age has finally caught up with me."

Just as she was about to continue the doors to her office opened and in came three young children.

"Grandma, grandma, grandma." Yell all three

"Oh my look at you all. My have you grown." Smiling she hugged them

"Sorry mom I told them not to bother you when you were in here working."

"Its alright Lizzie, I enjoy seeing them. I really wasn't working just replaying old memories over in my head."

"Let me guess, Dad? And how you ended up with him? Or how despite the fact that you are a grandmother you still look amazingly young?" said Lizzie

"Oh Lizzie an Admiral never gives up her secrets." Putting her hands over her face she started to cry tears of joy and sadness.

" Mom I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." Lizzie sat down beside her mom and hugged her to calm her down.

Beep Beep Beep

Wiping the tears away she got up and moved over to her computer and waved for the kids to leave.

"Admiral Janeway, I know you have taken time off but we could use your help with a problem with Voyager. Commander B'Elanna Paris is trying to solve the problem but she feels you would be a big help."

"Captain. I-- Fine I will be there shortly. Admiral out." Ending the link before the Captain could respond.

After spending three hours on Voyager helping Her dear friend fix a problem Kathryn returned home to find her three kids and their kids waiting for her, they even made dinner.

" Now this is a nice surprise." Smiling as she said those words.

Sitting at the head of the big dark wooden table she enjoyed a great dinner and enjoyed having her family around.

After dinner the all sat in the den grand kids sitting on the floor in front of Kathryn as she told them stories of the Delta Quadrant.

"Grandma could you tell us about grandpa?"

"Oh, Sophie I, umm." Kathryn got up from her chair and went to the window trying to hide the fact that she had tears running down her cheeks.

"Ok I will tell you about him." Sitting back down she picked up Samantha, the youngest grand child.

"For so long he was my anchor, my companion, someone I could trust. We made it through really hard times together and when we had a fight it's was because we needed to stop and see we needed each other."

"He hit you?"

"No, no Mark, we had word fights." Laughing Kathryn continued

"I tried really hard not to show disappointment when he moved on, I love him so much I never told him that when he did that is hurt so bad. To my surprise he didn't stay with her he came to me and talked for hours and hours about how he wishes he never started the relationship with her. Then he was gone, he took a post in deep space for a year. When he came back he came straight to me and we were married a few months later. A year after that Edward was born then two year after that his sister Tammy then one year after that Lizzie." She looked at each of her kids as she gave the order of their birth.

Each smiled back while being hugged my their loved ones.

" We were so happy Starfleet gave us lots of time off since we are what they called celebrities and wanted to let us get comfortable with being home. They handed out promotions to everyone on Voyager, making me Admiral, giving me a chance to teach at the academy and in charge of projects that sort all the information Voyager collected. Your grandpa was so happy to be married to me and have just beautiful kids that he never stopped smiling even when he slept."

The grand kids didn't move just looked at Kathryn with smiles. Kathryn got up to get a cup of coffee and some juice for the kids. When she got back from the kitchen she saw that the grand kids were still sitting waiting for her to finish the story. Handing them juice and sitting back down with her coffee she saw her kids look at her wondering where there coffee was.


	2. Chapter 2

**This Story is of Janeway and her family years and years after returning home.**

**I don't own any of the Voyager characters or any star trek stuff**

**Please enjoy**

Kathryn smiled and nodded he head in the direction of the kitchen to indicate that their cups of coffee are in the kitchen

Kathryn smiled and nodded he head in the direction of the kitchen to indicate that their cups of coffee are in the kitchen. Sipping her coffee she sat down in her chair and got ready to continue the story. After a few more sips she placed her cup on the coffee table next to her chair. Kathryn was just about to speak when there was a knock at the front door.

Sighing Kathryn got up and made her way to the front door.

"I'll get it mom." Called Edward as he came out of the kitchen with a tray of coffee cups.

Kathryn waved him to sit down as she crossed the room. As she was about to open the door she couldn't help but hope and wonder who would be on the other side of the door.. Maybe it was Tom and B' Elanna or Seven and the Doctor or even Harry and Libby but when she opened the door it was someone she truly wanted to see.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick. And the kids decided to show up with the grand kinds thinking I need company."

"Oh Kathryn I was teaching a late class and I missed you too." Her husband replied.

Moving aside to allow him to enter she couldn't help but have a smile on her face. As he moved so she could close the door she wondered what trouble the grand kids are getting into. Kathryn turned around to look at him when he grabbed her and landed a very deep and passionate kiss, one she didn't resist.

At this point the kids and grand kids were now in the big hallway seeing her and her husband in a passionate kiss.

"Excuse me Mom." Called Tammy

Kathryn broke the kiss and turned with a grin on her face, she looked at each of the kids then she said

"Your father is finally home for good." Kathryn replied

"Dad, its great your finally home mom has been going nuts." Said Edward

Kathryn pointed to the den and the kids did as they were told and they made sure their kids followed suit. Kathryn watched for a moment from the archway leading into the den as they talked and laughed with their father.

The den was a very beautiful room one that you if you saw it you know Kathryn Janeway decorated it herself. Art hung on the walls from her sister and there was a few bookshelves amazing sofas and chairs dark wood floors with a big rug. Kathryn moved around the room listening to everyone when she saw Chakotay watching her, he moved a little on the sofa making room for her. Hoping she would sit beside him, she did sit beside him and leaned into him as he put his arm around her.

"Grandma you haven't finished the story." Said Thomas on my Edwards three boys

"Yay grandma we would like to here more please." Chimed the three boys of Edward and Christine's, the two girls of Tammy and Doug's and Sophie Lizzie and Nick's daughter.

Kathryn was very happy to hear the news from Lizzie earlier in the week that she was going to be a grandmother again this time to twins.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, ok I will tell you a little bit more but then off to bed

**Ok this chapter is a little bit more rated M then T hope you enjoy.. Please post comments and or suggestions. **

"Ok, ok I will tell you a little bit more but then off to bed. You have classes tomorrow I your parents and grand parents both work tomorrow." With that being said they got settled on the floor in front of her and Chakotay.

"So just before we let our love for each other win, there was a time we didn't even talk to each other. Chakotay was busy with Seven, and I was Busy with Starfleet debriefing that would last all day, so I had no time to contact anyone. Finally one day after my last debriefing was done late one evening I went to a bar just to have one drink with an Admiral from the debriefings, but when I got there he was leaving he said to me sorry Kathryn just received a message from my wife the kids are sick. So there I was alone in the bar I was going to leave when I saw him sitting in the corner. When I got to his table I could see he must have had six or more empty glasses on the table. I sat down ordered a drink and just talked to him for hours. Seven had dumped him and threw him out of the apartment they had together so he had to wait for Starfleet to give him another place to stay which would take a few days. I invited him to stay at my place thinking I would be a good friend and help him out. By the time we made it make to my place I had a few to many drinks and I knew he had had to many too, so I tried my best to stay in control, I got some blankets for the couch so he could sleep on it for the night and replicated a cup of water for him to sip. We talked for a little while longer until…Ok bed time now."

"GRANDMA!" Yelled her grand kids and even her kids wanted to hear since they had never heard this story.

Kathryn got up and put one hand on her hip and pointed to the stairs with the other..

"Now please I will continue tomorrow, your grandma is tired and needs her beauty sleep." One by one they got up and hugged and kissed their grandma and grandpa before going up to sleep. They were so excited that their grandparents were letting them sleep over for the night.

"Ok kids I will see you tomorrow. Make sure the grand kids now I will tell them the rest of the story on the weekend because I will be busy for the rest of the week with teaching."

Her kids smiled at her and gave her and their father hugs and went off to bed themselves. Kathryn started to walk towards her office and was about to enter it when she turn and look at Chakotay who was now standing about ten feet away.

"I will be upstairs in a minute just need to finish something in my office." Kathryn said.

He smiled and went up the stairs to wait for her in bed.

"Computer continue entree four."

Kathryn made her way to her chair and was looking out the window when she started the recording again

"So until he fell asleep listening to me talk. I got up and helped his legs up onto the couch. I went into the bedroom to change and just as I finished putting on my night gowned I heard him at the door to my room. I tried so hard to fight it he came towards me so fast I didn't have time to move, he had me up against the wall and would let me move. I had to think but my mind was fuzz from the drinks and all I could do was say 'please no, not now, not like this' he started kissing my neck and saying 'I have waited to long for this I'm not stopping' I tried to move my arms but he had pinned them above my head with one of his hands while the other hand was trying to get my night gowned off. The kissed that he finally landed on my lips were so intense so passionate I couldn't think I just wanted more. I finally gave in and got my hands free so I could force him out of his shirt and pants. He finally got my gowned off and threw off the rest of his clothing while throwing me onto the bed. Oh god the sex was so hard and so fast and full of fire, lust and an over whelming desire to never stop. Ever inch of me cried out for more. When we finally stop all I could think of was how amazing it was and how I wish I had done it a long time ago when I had the chance on New Earth. An hour later he woke me up and said I'm not finished with you yet. Oh god it was even better this time around we ended up falling of the bed we were going so hard. Then against the wall, in shower, we ended up having hard furious sex in every inch of my apartment. On almost every piece of furnish there was. I finally I could do it anymore I had to lock myself in the bathroom to collect my thought and to figure out the time. After getting some clothing on that I had left in the bathroom the night before I asked the computer what the time was. Oh god it was 0800, I had a meeting in half an hour. I clean myself up grabbed a uniform changed and ran for the door. He was blocking the door I stopped dead and said 'move now I can't be late for the meeting and I don't have time for games'. He smiled and said 'We will continue when you get back, just joking we will only talk I promise.' He kissed me on the lips so deep I want to forget the meeting and stay right in that moment; I pulled back and ran for the meeting. He was right we did talk all that night no touching, just talking. He proposed to me right after telling me I was finally his after seven long years in the delta quadrant and a while after being on Earth I was finally his. Computer save entrée."

"Kathryn!" yelled Chakotay

Kathryn ran up the stairs like she was twenty again and closed the bedroom door behind her.

"You could have woke everyone up." Explain Kathryn

"So we are most likely going to wake everyone up with our hot love making." Smiling Chakotay answered.

Kathryn sat on the bed just looking out the window wondering just for a minute if she could turn back time to be young again. Just as the thought was leaving her mind Chakotay grabbed her and pulled down so he may be on top of her. Then they had amazingly hot loving making.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the end of the story. But if people ask I will add a backstory to fil in what happened before.**

**I don't own Star Trek or and characters..**

**Please Enjoy**

"Admiral Janeway for 113 you look amazing." Said the EMH

"Thank you Doctor I feel pretty good. Just wish Chakotay was still with me."

"I am sorry about his death, 100 was a good age. I hear you have stopped teaching and retired finally. That's good time for you enjoy your family."

Kathryn hugged the doctor and made her way out of his office. The Doc couldn't help but smile, his former Captain that would try her hardest not to go to sickbay was now come to his office once a week to say hi or for a check up.

Kathryn paused at the door and turned around to look at the doctor "You know Doc I liked having these visits I will miss them." And then she collapsed onto the floor.

The EMH rushed to her side and activated the transporter, they were in the emergency room with in seconds, the EMH and his team scanned and used hypo sprays. After a few minutes the EMH was still troubled the last scanned showed her heart was failing and her organs were shutting down. He contacted the family so they could be with her.

"I am so sorry there isn't anything I can do." Said the EMH with holographic tears running down his face

"Doctor would you tell Tuvok, we would like him to be here. He has been her best friend for a very long time and I think she would want it." Said one of the grand kids

They all were gathered in a private room all talking to each other and to Kathryn quietly; Kathryn would open her eyes every so often and would force a weak smile and would close her eyes again. The EMH came in to the room with Tuvok and made his way to her bedside.

"Kathryn I have brought an old friend of yours to see you." The EMH whispered into her ear

"Greetings my dear friend, I give you a Vulcan saying to help you feel released; to attain inner peace you must actually give your life, not just your possessions. When you at last give your life; bringing into alignment your beliefs and the way you live then, and only then, can you begin to find inner peace."

Kathryn opened her eyes to look at her friend, she smiled at him took his hand and squeezed it a little. Everyone in turn cam up to her, hugged her said how much they loved her and let the next person say their goodbyes. The last person to say goodbye was her youngest grand son. He came up to her hugged her and whispered in her ear; "I love you grandma and I will name my first child Kathryn when I finally get married." Kathryn had tears running down her face she hugged him again and said "say something nice at the memorial for me." He nodded. The EMH came to her bedside with his tricorder out. "Kathryn I just thought I would let you know before it was too late, I have decided on a name, My name is Doctor Edward Jones. Edward after your father, that way I will always remember you." Her eyes closed and the tricorder began to beep faster and faster, then one solid beep. People started to cry really load and the all grabbed one another into hugs, the Doctor hugged Tuvok who gave a small hug back.

**Two Days Later**

A beautiful summers morning the colors where so beautiful, the statue to honor Kathryn Janeway was a tall pillar with a holographic photo of her in her 40s in full Admiral Uniform and her hair in a tight bun. A ring of pink and red roses loop around the base of the pillar and a rounded bench sits in front of them.

Thousands of people where at the memorial service and thousands more watched on their computer screens, Admiral Dawson got up to the stand and said "Morning everyone, Today is a sad day for everyone. Admiral Janeway was the most amazing women I have ever meet, not only did she bring her crew back from the Delta Quadrant she helped make a peace treaty with the Romulans. I am honored to have met her and to have learned so much from her. Starfleet has been given the pleasure of announcing today Janeway Day, to look back at what a wonderful women she was. "

She stepped away from the stand and Lucas one of Kathryn's great grandsons came up. "My grandmother told me that she wanted me to say something nice, but I can't, nice wouldn't be right. So I have decided to say something great to honor her, something I know she would want; you can shed tears that she is gone, or you can smile because she has lived. You can close your eyes and pray that she'll come back, or you can open your eyes and see all she's left. Your heart can be empty because you can't see her, or you can be full of the love you shared. You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday, or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday. You can remember her only that she is gone, or you can cherish her memory and let it live on. You can cry and close your mind, be empty and turn your back. Or you can do what she'd want: smile, open your eyes love and go on." He stepped down and people started to clap.

Everyone made there way to the pillar and touch a part of it, leaving a single rose on the bench and once the bench was full an officer in dress uniform would put them into a basket and move the basket to a shuttle so the roses could be placed in another location near Kathryn's home.

**20 years **

Two Cadets were walking the grounds and stopped at Kathryn's memorial pillar.

"You know I wish I got to meet her, she sounded like an amazing women and the best commanding officers." Said the young female cadet.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I had a relative that served on Voyager when it was in the Delta Quadrant, and I got to read all about life on Voyager from the person logs. It was interesting. Admiral Janeway was a very strong willed women."

They both looked at the image of Kathryn and smiled Together they said "To the greatest Admiral to ever grace Starfleet." The kissed the hands and placed it on the pillar.

"Oh, no come on Jen we are going to be later for class, and you know how professor Vorak hates it when we are late."

"Hey did you know Professor Vorak was on Voyager." Said Cadet Kate as they ran

"Your Late!" Said Vorak

"Sorry Sir, we were just saying hello to Admiral Janeway." Both girls said

"That is illogical, Admiral Janeway is dead. Which brings me to my other news. Ten years ago Tuvok had passed away but he left me this great exam for cadets to take so test time."

One of the man cadets stood up and said "Sir I know this might sound rude but how old are you?"

"A Vulcan never tells anyone how old they are. But lets just say I was in my twenties when I was on Voyager. I have many years left to teach. And when my time comes I will have great memories."

They all wrote the tests and when they went to hand their tests to the professor he didn't respond to them so one of them touched him and he fell to the floor. A doctor came quickly and said that he was dead. His Vulcan heart gave out.

"Damn. Here's to a great teacher." They all said.

The End.


End file.
